Adder Solstice
by Lady Stockton
Summary: Parallel worlds align on the longest night of the year to let lovers embrace. One-shot. CoS-verse.


A/N: Due to guidelines, the full (explicit) version is on my LJ, which is linked on my profile. Sorry!

* * *

><p>The knock came as the very last rays slipped reluctantly behind the distant western hills. Despite the day being what it was, it always seemed to take much too long for it to get dark, although that may be because he was waiting for it, waiting for what came with nightfall. Roy allowed himself a brief self-deprecating smile before opening the back door to his wild thing, all cocksure hips and glowing eyes. Ed didn't say anything, just brushed past him with lupine grace and into the soft darkness of the hall.<p>

Roy poured himself another finger of whiskey, chosen more for its color than its quality although both were exquisite, and made his way upstairs into his bedroom as the pipes groaned and protested over the _shh_ of the shower. Minutes later a damp and naked Edward stood in his doorway. Holding out a hand, Roy's eyes roved over his lover's form hungrily, cataloguing each new scar and fading bruise as Ed moved towards him. Hair, honey-dark with water, clung to his broad shoulders, one a warm gold in the lamplight and the other, gunmetal grey. A stray drop of water slid languidly down the center of his chest, taut belly, and into the blond curls that gilded his stirring cock. Roy towered over Ed as their hands met.

Fingers tangled, weaved, and settled together as navy eyes locked with gold. Roy broke first, ducking down to capture Ed's slightly parted lips with his own, relishing the feel of Ed's sooty lashes brushing his cheeks as Ed closed his eyes, leaning up and into the kiss. They communicated so well in this private language, mirroring each other's wants and needs perfectly as they swayed slightly. When Roy moved to sit on the edge of the bed, it was only natural for Ed to settle himself astride the older man, sighing into his mouth. Pale fingers stroked down a broad, scarred back, whispering around the automail brace and dragging back up Ed's spine, making the teen loll his head back with another sigh.

The beautifully exposed line of his lover's neck was too much temptation, drawing Roy's lips like gravity. They made love to his pulse and waged war on his collarbone, eliciting a rough growl that shivered right down Roy's bones and into his groin, coercing him to respond in kind. He always brought the animal out in Roy, made him want to mark Ed, stake his claim in red and purple across his skin. _Mine_. Bare hips rolled against his own as strong hands, cool and warm, traveled over his chest and began to unbutton his shirt as Ed stared as if transfixed into his eyes. Roy read his own thoughts in those eyes, that same possessiveness, and something in him trembled with want.

Ed's hands moved down, down, down, through a belt buckle and trouser button before skimming back up over moon-bright skin, such a contrast to his own gold tones. His mouth watered at the memory of its taste: a little salt and _Roy_. Shucking the shirt down Roy's powerful arms, Ed descended on a dusky rose nipple and curled his tongue around it. A voice moaned, thrumming like a bass guitar into the lamp lit stillness of the room. Roy ghosted his hand underneath his lover's chin, guiding Ed back up to his mouth, allowing him to pass a little surreptitiously sipped whiskey through those expectant reddened lips. Ed shuddered as the liquid heat rolled down his throat and bloomed in his stomach. Before long, the tumbler was empty and they were pressed hard against each other and trying to memorize the taste of each other's mouths.

In a quick move, Roy flipped them, before standing and removing the rest of his clothing underneath that burning golden gaze. When Roy looked up again, Ed was in the middle of the bed, watching him, head tilted unassumingly seductively, knees splayed wide, and leaning back on his hands. The soft whirr of ball bearings hummed their background music as Roy moved over the smaller man predatorily. Ed grinned and fell onto his back, his long hair haloing around him and snatching Roy's breath out of his lungs. And then Ed closed his eyes. _I know you as I know myself._

...

Mismatched breaths filled the room as they both began to float back into their bodies and Roy moved so that he was only half on top of Ed. Metal fingers stroked through his hair contemplatively as golden eyes watched him. _Mine_.

Roy regarded him just as intensely. _Mine_.

A chaste meeting of lips and tips of tongues as they breathed each other in. _I missed you_.

Take him again. _I love you._

Again. _Please, please don't leave_.

Roy can feel his heart beating in Ed's chest now, can feel all the places that will hurt so good in the morning and the sting of the bruises that he will linger over in the days to come. Long fingers stroke through gold tresses soothingly, eliciting only a sleepy, happy hum from their owner. They badly needed a shower, but neither could move, their limbs seemingly heavy with sand.

…

Roy woke alone and chilled. The dawn only just bleaching the sky at its edges.

The longest night of the year was never long enough.

Until next year.

* * *

><p>AN: So this part of a series of oneshots and drabbles for RoyEd inspired by love songs. This particular one was for "Beauty of Uncertainty" by KT Tunstall. The title comes from a word in a line in the song ("Night is an adder") and the night this takes place (winter solstice). Hope you enjoyed and please excuse my purple prose ^^;.

Please review!


End file.
